


错误信息

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao
Summary: 《错误信息》短篇狂欢节系列，第二篇简介：短篇，已完结，架空背景，ABO设定，黑社会头目汤姆（A），刑警哈利（A），R级，一定程度的OOC，严重暴力。CP：LVHP 轻微ALL哈作者话：请注意这篇是严重暴力，有些情节真的非常暴力。





	错误信息

1.

礼堂内，黑手党们整齐的站在两旁，恭敬的低着头，他们的主人，汤姆里德尔，优雅的坐在沙发上，他穿着昂贵的黑西装，精良的剪裁完美的称托出他的身形，此时他举起一把手枪反复观察着。

法国货，有编号，显然是刑警才能佩戴的款式。

礼堂的中心，有个女人跪爬在地上，她颤抖着，金色的长发散落在腰间，棕色的大眼睛仇恨的盯着汤姆。她是一个未结合的欧米茄，拥有甜美的外貌，凹凸有致的身体，而此时她正处于发情期，脸上满是红潮，这使得她看上去更加楚楚动人。

欧米伽的信息素可以让几公里内的阿尔法发疯，但是礼堂内所有人都静静的站着，仿佛他们的面前不存在一个湿漉漉准备好受孕的欧米伽。

汤姆轻嗅着，他可以闻到手枪上带着浓烈的欧米茄气息，是那个女的，那味道过于甜腻，让汤姆皱起了眉头。除此之汤姆还可以嗅到一股淡淡的其他气息，是手枪的前主人留下的。汤姆从未嗅到过这种味道，它先是给人感觉很柔软，像山间悄然绽放的兰花，正当汤姆觉得这应该是一个腼腆的欧米茄时，那气味又开始变得有侵略意味，有着浓重的金属味道，只有久经风霜的阿尔法战士才会散发出这种气味。

“是谁给你的这把手枪？”汤姆问道，他对手枪的主人开始产生好奇。

女人没有任何回应，她来之前就写好了遗书，她从未想着要活着回去。

汤姆轻蔑的笑了，这些暗杀者从不吸取教训。他起身，离开沙发，走到女人的面前，俯视着对方。

女人颤抖了起来，汤姆的阿尔法信息素对于她说过于强大，仅仅是这个距离，她就已经觉得自己的皮肤仿佛要被割裂开来，欧米伽的本能让她不得不低垂下头，表现的顺从。

“今天在场的除了你，都是阿尔法。”汤姆轻柔的说道：“你知道为什么他们不为所动吗？”

女人也很疑惑，几周前她得知汤姆要在庄园内举办一场宴会，需要招聘很多女仆，于是她报名了。她掐算好日子，故意在和汤姆单独相处的时候发情，准备趁着对方失去理智的时候开枪杀死他。但是，出乎意料的是，在欧米茄信息素的影响下，汤姆完全没有任何失控的迹象，他只是冷冷的看着女人，然后叫人过来抓住了她，并从她身上搜出了手枪。更令女人奇怪的是其他阿尔法也完全不受她的信息素的影响。

“阿尔法习惯于服从强者，只有最强的阿尔法才拥有交配权。”汤姆轻蔑的看了一眼因为自己的靠近而呼吸急促起来的女人，她的内裤已经湿了，浑身散发着甜腻腻的味道，像是水果已经腐烂掉了，汤姆从不喜欢这种味道。

有些医生说汤姆是先天性的信息素接收残缺，患上这种病的阿尔法闻不到一点信息素的味道，就像贝塔一样。可是汤姆可以闻到，他的嗅觉比其他的阿尔法要灵敏很多倍。于是，又有一些医生说，汤姆是心理障碍，说他是孤儿，家庭的缺失会使的阿尔法的潜意识拒绝欧米茄的信息素。汤姆觉得这些解释都很荒谬。

女人明白了，其他阿尔法没有看见自己就扑上来是因为汤姆太强大了，人对死亡的恐惧可以使他们保持清醒，生存的本能远超过繁衍的冲动。只要汤姆在这里，其他阿尔法连自己的信息素都不敢放出来。

“如果你不告诉我这把枪的主人是谁。”汤姆把玩着手中的枪：“我可能会离开这个房间一会儿。”

女人的身体因恐惧剧烈颤抖起来，站在房间两边的黑手党转头看向她，很明显他们非常希望汤姆能把她赏给他们。

“我，我。。。。。。”女人惊恐的无法说出一句完整的话。

汤姆不是什么耐心的人，他走向门口，在他的手即将推开门的时候，女人尖叫了起来。

“我不知道他是谁！”女人叫喊着：“这是我从一个刑警那里偷来的，我当时被几个阿尔法缠住了，他过来帮了我，我乘乱拿走了他的手枪！”

“他长什么样？”

“黑色短发，白皮肤，男性阿尔法，看起来很年轻。”女人努力回忆着：“他有双翠绿色的眼睛。”

“你确定他是阿尔法。”

“我确定。”女人说道：“他闻起来比其他阿尔法柔和一些，身材瘦小，但是很强大，他徒手制服了其他三个骚扰我的阿尔法。” 

汤姆不禁有些失望，他本以为手枪的主人是一个与众不同的欧米茄。他伸手推开了门，走了出去。女人没有给他什么太多有用的信息，伦敦符合这个特质的刑警太多了。

女人在尖叫，因为当汤姆的脚踏出房间起，阿尔法们就躁动了起来，各种信息素在房间里横冲直撞，他们贪婪的看着女人，扑上去，衣服撕裂的声音响起。

汤姆合上了门，挡住了那些不雅的噪音，偶尔也应该叫自己的部下释放一下欲望，这样更方便统治。

“别动。”

一把手枪抵在了汤姆的太阳穴。

汤姆怔住了，不是因为那把手枪，而是因为手枪的主人。他贪婪的嗅着空气，这味道就像山间幽暗处悄然绽放的兰花，柔和而沁人心脾，不同于欧米茄的甜腻，他闻起来更加的清凉，稳重。同时汤姆注意到幽香中混杂着另一种味道，之前他以为那是金属的味道，但是进距离的接触使汤姆意识到，那是不是金属的味道，那是血的味道。。。。。。

多么有趣，汤姆笑了起来，他这么快就找到了对方。一个带着血味的欧米伽，尚未被标记，闻着很健康，正处于生育的最佳年龄。

那人站在汤姆的背后，他快速的反扣住汤姆，给他拷上手铐，并将他抵在了墙上。男人如此的贴近让汤姆没有感到不适，反而让他有些兴奋，他特别想把脸埋到对方身上，脱去对方身上那些碍事的衣服，更好的品味对方的信息素。汤姆从未如此渴望亲近一个人，他的身体炙热了起来，就像他青春期时第一次嗅到欧米茄信息素一样。

汤姆的阿尔法本能在尖叫，他应该立刻占有这个未被标记的欧米茄，把他锁在家里避免其他阿尔法偷窥，再用精液把他填的满满，他们会拥有很多健康漂亮的孩子。

男人看出来汤姆试图转过身，于是压在汤姆身上的手臂力道又重了几分，湿热的呼吸喷洒在汤姆的颈部。被碰触到的汤姆闷哼一声，他发现自己可耻的硬了。

武警从四面八方涌现，他们全副武装，举着武器，一脚踢开门，枪声响起。武警们快速的救出了那个女人，然后向房间内扔了催泪瓦斯，一时间各种尖叫怒吼不断。

汤姆叹息，他的家具应该是全毁了。

2.

“他们真是禽兽。”对  
走廊上罗恩堆哈利说道，他看着有点想吐。

一个房间里，一个发情的女性欧米茄，还有将近二十个未结合的阿尔法。仅仅一分钟时间，女人身上就没有一块完整的皮肤。但是好在哈利他们来到及时，不然这个女人可能会被阿尔法玩弄致死。

哈利点点头，汤姆里德尔，世界最大黑手党的头目，他的手段残忍程度哈利已经早有耳闻。

哈利的佩戴的手枪前几天丢了，局长因此把哈利骂了个狗血淋头。但，今天早上哈利刚刚打开电脑就收到了手枪的位置信息，上面显示手枪正在往里德尔庄园移动。

哈利吓了一跳，他之前是给手枪装了一个GPS信号发射器，但是手枪丢掉后一直没有信号。 哈利当时还特别后悔，早知道他应该买个正品的跟踪器，而不是高仿的。没想到它后面又开始工作了。

哈利找到了里德尔庄园，里面正在举行宴会，说是庆祝公司上市十周年。哈利看着那些客人，很多都是被通缉的毒贩还有军火犯，哈利觉得事情没有那么简单，于是打了电话，叫来了人。

从结果来看，幸好哈利比较敏锐，不然又一个无辜的女孩沦为冤魂。

“哈利，那家伙盯着你好久了。”罗恩扯扯哈利的衣服，示意他回头。

哈利看过去，对上汤姆猩红的眸子，此时对方正用一种侵略意味十足的眼神看着哈利。

哈利转过头，不再去看了，他以前抓到的犯人都会这样看着他，这很正常，汤姆里德尔会被公安起诉故意杀人未遂，这足够他坐一段时间的牢了，他有充分的理由恨哈利。汤姆里德尔一直是一个谨慎的人，他坏事做尽但是却从不留下证据，他一定没想到自己会被一个新来的小刑警抓住。

关押着黑手党的车开走了，哈利和罗恩也坐上了警车，他们回去还要处理很多文件。

回到办公室后，哈利奔溃的看着已经堆满桌子的文件，哈利不喜欢处理文件，那些文字看的他眼花缭乱，很多证人都是法盲，他们总是会说一大堆和案件无关的爱恨情仇，然后中间偶尔穿插点关键信息。哈利的工作就是把这些关键信息提取出去来。

哈利深深的叹气，他坐了下来，拿起最顶端的文件开始看。接下来的一个下午哈利都在办公室处理文件，局里的其他人都在忙着审讯今天早上刚刚抓到的黑手党们，他们看起来非常的疲惫，哈利因此暗自庆幸自己不用去审讯犯人。

“哈利。”罗恩走了过来他看起来异常的疲惫，他负责审讯汤姆里德尔：“我需要你的帮助。”

哈利放下文件有些迷茫，在审讯方面罗恩一直做的比他好。

“里德尔说他想见你。”罗恩看起来很纠结：“不然他什么也不说。”

“为什么？”哈利惊讶的问道。

“我们也不知道。”罗恩叹气：“我知道这不符合规矩，但是我们真拿他没办法了，你能过去一趟吗？就见一分钟。”

“好吧。”哈利起身，跟着罗恩走了，一分钟也耽误不了多少事情，全当休息好了。

罗恩推开审讯室的门，里面很昏暗，所有的工作人员在哈利进来的一瞬间全部看过来，显然他们也很好奇汤姆指定要见的人是什么样的。

审讯室的墙壁上挂着四个大屏幕，从不同的角度映射着一个人，那就是汤姆里德尔，此时对方优雅的坐在凳子上等待着。

“当你坐下的时候就开始计时。”罗恩塞给哈利一个计时器，然后上前打开第二道门：“里德尔先生，哈利过来了。”

哈利走了进去，这是一个很小的房间，开着白炽灯，亮的让人觉得有些刺眼。里德尔在见到哈利时，表情明显的放松了，他露出一个微笑。

“请坐，波特先生，很抱歉只能在这种环境下和你见面。”里德尔礼貌的说道，一举一动都显示出上层社会的典雅气息。

哈利皱着眉坐下，他没想到自己会被礼貌对待，要是其他犯人看见他可能都要吐口水了。哈利摁下计时器，汤姆冷笑了一下，显然他对只能见哈利一分钟这件事很不满。

“他们说你想见我。”哈利说道：“为什么？”

“我只是有点担心你。”汤姆轻柔的说道，他注视着哈利，眼神过于专注让哈利感觉有些不舒服：“身为一个欧米茄和一群阿尔法工作一定让你被感压力。”

哈利楞了一下。

“我是阿尔法。”哈利觉得自己被冒犯了，他平时确实不会像其他阿尔法一样到处散发信息素，但是这不代表他就和欧米茄一样软弱，需要人保护，哈利盯着汤姆，他不再压制自己身上的信息素。

汤姆深深的嗅着空气，哈利身上血的味道明显重了起来，一时间汤姆甚至觉得自己被对方压制住了。

有些难以驯服，汤姆嘴角绽开一个残忍的笑容，没关系，他有足够的耐心。

“我的嗅觉很灵敏。”汤姆说道：“你的同事似乎还没察觉到你真实的性别，但是我一见到你就知道了，你是一个未结合的欧米茄。”

哈利深吸一口，努力控制自己不要发火。汤姆可能是故意这样说的，说一个阿尔法闻着像欧米茄是相当羞辱人的了。

“你在服用抑制剂吗？”汤姆问道，他凑近哈利，想要嗅到更多的信息：“我建议你尽快断药，那对你的健康不利，还会影响今后的受孕，我想要个健康的孩子。”

哈利捏紧了拳头，汤姆看起来非常关心这个问题，这使得哈利想一拳打在对方漂亮的脸蛋上，让他明白，哈利是一个货真价实阿尔法，并且可以把他打成残废，让他辈子再也不敢羞辱哈利。

“你有着非常漂亮的眼睛。”汤姆的声音里带着笑意：“我希望我们的孩子也能拥有它们。”

哈利一拳头砸在了桌子上，他已经彻底的被激怒了。

“闭嘴，没听见我说什么吗？”哈利威胁到：“我是个阿尔法。”

汤姆继续笑着，很明显他对哈利刚刚的发言不以为然。

计时器响起，一分钟到了，哈利离开站了起来，他已经迫不及待的要离开了。和汤姆相处的一分钟几乎毁了哈利一整天的心情。

哈利一打开门出去，罗恩就走到哈利面前，他看起来很愧疚。

“我很抱歉，我没想到他。。。。。。”

“没事，至少他没朝我吐口水。”哈利耸耸肩，屏幕上汤姆优雅极了，从阿尔法的角度来看他也是非常英俊的，但是他的言行真是让哈利作呕。

“他可能是一个接收信息障碍患者。”一个审讯人员说道：“他无法分清欧米茄和阿尔法，这就是为什么欧米茄信息素对他不起作用。”

“哇，那可真是危险。”罗恩说道，他担忧的看着哈利：“哈利你真得离他远点了，他已经默认你为欧米茄了。”

哈利很不高兴，他现在更想给汤姆一拳了。

“真的，这种错误信息很致命。”罗恩的手搭在了哈利的肩膀上：“还记得南海岸的那个案子吗？”

哈利当然知道那个轰动一时的案子，去年夏天南海岸出现了连环杀人案，很多阿尔法男孩都被强奸致死，凶手这几天才抓到，经调查凶手是一个接收信息障碍患者，他说他控制不了自己，在他看来那些男孩都是发情期的欧米茄，他本能的抓住对方，进行标记，但是一个阿尔法永远不能被另一个阿尔法标记，于是他一边又一边徒劳的标记，直到对方死去。

“也许他只是想羞辱我一下。”哈利说道：“毕竟我是送他来这里的罪魁祸首。”

汤姆里德尔一直是个洁身自好的人，他是犯下很多案子，但是哈利从来没有听说过他强奸过什么人，如果他真是个接收信息障碍患者，那他一定会把其他的阿尔法也认作欧米茄的，可是目前看来，他只把哈利当做欧米茄。

罗恩看上去还是很担心，哈利又安慰了他几句便回去工作了，他还有很多的文件要处理。

3.

接下来几天一切照旧，汤姆里德尔的案子在周三的时候正式开庭审讯，罗恩看起来已经快死于疲劳了，他连夜看来将近五十万字的档案。全世界都在关注这个案子，毕竟汤姆是黑暗世界里面的君王，他如果入狱，会导致整个黑手党的势力再划分。

案子结束的很快，早上九点开庭，十一点就宣判了结果。

汤姆里德尔当场无罪释放。

理由，是受害者故意引诱汤姆，后汤姆为了保护自己叫来了其他阿尔法，这属于正当防卫，而且阿尔法在发情的欧米茄面前控制不了自己实属正常，情有可原。

罗恩因此摔烂了自己最爱的杯子，哈利也很愤怒，那个女孩到现在还无意识的躺在医院。然而这还不是最过分的，下午账单寄到了办公室，法院认为刑事侦查部应该赔偿汤姆一定的费用，因为他们在进入汤姆家的时候损坏了大量名贵家具。

汤姆里德尔大获全胜，检查院一败涂地。

所有人都心情沉重，有时候就是这样的，你以为你可以战胜邪恶，却不知，在这个世界上，公平正义其实早就荡然无存了。罗恩去找过赫敏，质问她法院是怎么了，为什么会把这么邪恶的一个人无罪释放，赫敏的回答是，证据上显示的就是汤姆里德尔无罪，他们不能违背法律程序给汤姆定罪，为此罗恩还和赫敏大吵了一架。哈利夹在他们中间不知道应该先拉谁。

刑侦部的人开始疯狂工作，他们接受到消息，最近在特伦区22号的废弃大楼里有一个毒品交易，汤姆里德尔可能有涉及，哈利也积极的参与了进去，他们制定好了计划，准备在交易的那天把汤姆里德尔抓个现行。

很快到了交易的日子，他们武装好潜伏在废弃大楼的附近，在昏暗的灯光下哈利看见了几个人影，他们提着包，快速的走进大楼。武警门也跟了进去，但是里面空无一人。哈利环顾了一下四周，猜测那些人可能是走到别的房间去了，于是大家分成了四个小队，开始到各个楼层搜索。

此时的哈利还没意识到，一场噩梦已经为他准备好了，在楼上，汤姆正垂眼看着他，猩红的眸子里闪耀着病态的痴迷。

“你们可以走了，记着把所有的门都锁好”汤姆说道，他身后站着几个人，正是刚刚提着包进来的人。

“可是。。。。。。”

几个人面面相窥，他们觉得汤姆准备做的事情实在太过冒险，他们不想承担失去主人的风险。汤姆把玩着手中的刀，身上的气息越来越凌厉，逼得其他人不敢再多说一句话。

“走。”

那几个人快速的走了，本能告诉他们，再不离开，汤姆就要大开杀戒了，并且是敌我无差别的那种。

汤姆深吸一口，他可以嗅到哈利在一楼的左庭，周围有三个阿尔法。这让汤姆有些不悦，他不喜欢自己的欧米茄旁边有其他阿尔法。汤姆打开工具箱，取出了一把猎鹿枪，装上子弹，再佩戴上自己最喜欢的长刀、短刀以及匕首。

没关系，过会儿他们就再也不能吸引哈利的注意力了。汤姆安慰着自己，他的阿尔法本能已经完全觉醒，并且准备好杀死在场的其他所有阿尔法，再占有他心仪的欧米茄。

汤姆先去了四楼，看到了审讯部门的一个工作人员，棕色头发，很年轻，男性阿尔法，此时他正小心翼翼的查看着走廊的拐角处，他还没发现无声无息出现在门口的汤姆。

汤姆记得对方曾经用左手碰过哈利的肩膀，于是汤姆迅速上前，在对方还没有反应过来之前，抽出了腰间佩戴的短刀，鲜血飞溅，男人左手被砍了下来。

汤姆挥舞刀的速度快到惊人，空中的血液落下之前，又是一道银光闪过，男人的喉咙被切开了，汤姆完美的将对方的气管切成两半，这使得他不能发出任何声音，他满脸惊恐，浑身是血的跌到在地，他甚至来不及尖叫，汤姆就完成了对他的屠宰。

“像你这样卑劣的阿尔法不配碰他。”汤姆抽出枪对准对方的头部，扣下，结束了他的生命。

汤姆甩掉刀刃上的血，收起枪，猩红的眸子闪耀着，这点杀戮还远远不够，他的哈利是一个与众不同的欧米茄，他只臣服于强大的阿尔法，他需要杀掉其他的阿尔法才能证明这一点。

同一楼层的其他人很快注意到了这边的枪声，汤姆闭上眼睛听着，阿尔法与生俱来的强大身体性能让他成为一个完美的杀戮机器，他可以听见整个楼层每个人的动向。

“不许动！”两个武警出现在门口，他们对着汤姆举着枪。

汤姆轻蔑的笑着，只有死亡的降临才能使这些愚蠢的阿尔法明白他们在汤姆面前多么弱小。

汤姆轻巧的转身，躲在了墙后面，马上密集的子弹射出，汤姆等待着，终于，子弹停了，他们需要装弹。汤姆从墙后面冲出，锋利的匕首直接插入了一个武警的右眼，他尖叫起来。他的同伴举起枪托想要砸汤姆，救出另外一个人。

汤姆蹲下避开攻击，抽出腰间佩戴的另一把长刀，从下向上，将另一人活生生的开膛破肚了。

“啊啊啊啊！你个怪物！”失去右眼的武警在尖叫，他朝夕相处的同伴倒在了地上，内脏满地都是。汤姆很讨厌自己的屠宰对象尖叫，这种噪音对听觉灵敏的汤姆来说就是折磨，于是他举起枪，结束了那个人的生命。

鲜血飞溅起来。

汤姆有些不满的发现自己的袖口粘到了鲜血，这可糟了，他过会儿还要和哈利见面，不保持整洁可能会给对方留下一个坏印象。汤姆收起枪，他的枪法生疏了，刚刚那一枪不小心炸到了对方的动脉，这使得血液飞溅的很高，在以前他从不会让一滴肮脏的血落在自己的身上。

汤姆继续走着，四楼已经清理完毕，接下来是三楼。

三楼的人已经注意到四楼的人出事情了，他们成群结队的出来，举着武器，警惕极了。

汤姆邪笑起来，给枪装好子弹，身上的嗜血气息又重了几分，美丽的欧米茄啊，我马上就会来接你回家。

当哈利和同伴搜索完一楼后，他开始觉得不对劲。

“门从外面锁起来了。”哈利拉一下门，发现已经死死的关住了。

“这可能是个陷阱，先引我们进来，把我们关起来，然后他们再去别的地方交易。”吉姆说道，他拿出通讯器试图联系外面，但是话筒里只传出一阵嘈杂的嘶鸣，吉姆皱起眉头：“通讯也被切断了。”

“我们先试着开门。”哈利用力撞了一下门，但是门完全纹丝不动，他想用枪射击门锁，又怕子弹会遇到金属反弹过来伤到其他人。

“我来帮你。”吉姆上前，站在哈利旁边，和哈利一起推门。

一声枪响在厅堂回荡着，吉姆捂着胸口倒下了。

“你好，哈利，我来接你了。”一个声音轻柔的说道。

汤姆站在门口，他笑的嗜血，猩红的眸子痴迷的看着哈利。阿尔法的信息素在空气中肆虐着，哈利从未遇到过如此令人恐惧的压迫感，他是个杀戮机器，他打算杀死所有人。

哈利迅速的举起自己的枪，瞄准汤姆，但在那之前，汤姆已经冲向了其他两人。

“快跑！”

但是太晚了，汤姆的刀斩的很快，一个人被切断的右腿，对方尖叫着倒地，汤姆上前准备再切掉对方的喉咙，但是另一个冲上去举着枪试图挡住他。

“小小左边！”哈利大叫着。

汤姆笑了，果然还是他的欧米茄最了解自己，他的确是从左边攻击的，但是可惜那个人没有听从哈利的话，于是汤姆轻易的切断了对方脖子，鲜血喷撒出来，汤姆转身避开了，反手对着地上失去右腿的人补了一枪，终于烦人的噪音源头消失了。

此时整栋楼只剩下了汤姆和哈利两个人还活着。

“我把他们都杀了。”汤姆踏着满地的鲜血走进哈利，他猩红的眸子在黑暗中闪耀着，他在向自己的欧米茄炫耀自己的实力：“我才是最适合你的阿尔法。”

哈利愤怒的盯着汤姆，这个人拥有这个世界最华丽的外表，里面却住着个不折不扣的恶魔。哈利的朝夕相处的同伴都被这个可恶的家伙杀了，不，应该是被屠宰。汤姆很强大，是哈利见过的最强大的阿尔法，他的信息素可以让任何人想要在他面前跪下，哈利可以感受那种恐怖的压迫感，但是他不会屈服，他情愿死也不要屈服于这样的禽兽。

哈利举着枪，瞄准汤姆，他不敢轻举妄动，任何一次失误都可以直接导致死亡。

哈利的抵抗姿态让汤姆不悦的皱起眉头，他身上的气息变得狂躁起来。

“这还不够证明我的实力吗？”汤姆继续逼近哈利：“还是说你已经有了心仪的阿尔法。。。。。。”

汤姆的眼神阴翳起来，空气似乎都要凝结了。

“我不是欧米伽，你弄错了。”哈利不动声色的向后退，他脑子里快速的模拟着逃跑路线。

汤姆轻笑一下，气息不再充满血味，落在哈利身上的压迫感也少了许多。

“哈利，我知道你的过去。”汤姆看着哈利的眼神多了几份宠溺和爱怜：“那些糟糕的事情弄的你很没安全感，于是你隐藏了自己的性别，甚至还要去工作养活自己，但是现在你不用担心了，我足够强大，我可以保护你，你可以在我面前尽情的展示自己欧米茄的本能。”

哈利觉得汤姆无可救药了，他的行径已经超越了课本上任何变态杀人狂。

“我不需要你的保护，我可以保护我自己。”哈利继续往后退。

汤姆注意到了对方的小动作，他的欧米茄还在试图抵抗自己，甚至试图逃跑，这是决不允许的。

汤姆的手摸向自己的匕首，哈利足够聪明足够强大，但是他有点自以为是，欧米茄只能依靠阿尔法，汤姆觉得自己应该教教他。。。。。。

明晃晃的匕首被抽出，汤姆冲了上来，哈利开了一枪，但是打偏了，子弹射穿在了墙上，就这不到一秒的换弹空隙，汤姆已经来到了哈利的面前，他一把将哈利抵在了墙上，匕首抵在哈利的脖子上，猩红的眸子贪婪的看着哈利，饥渴的嗅着哈利的气息，对方祖母绿的眼睛不断的引诱着他再靠近点。

“你真是太漂亮了，吾爱。”汤姆终于如愿以偿的把脸埋在了哈利的脖子旁，他呼吸急促起来，对方的体温，气息环绕着他，这感觉真是太好了。他在哈利的颈部来回探寻着，想要找到对方的腺体，他已经迫不及待的想要标记对方了。

哈利本能的想要推开压在自己身上的阿尔法，汤姆不满的轻哼，于是架在脖子上的匕首又用力了几分，哈利的皮肤被划出一个浅浅的伤口，开始渗透血液，凝结成细小的血珠，汤姆被猩甜的血味吸引了，他冰冷的唇覆盖了上去，舌头反复的舔舐着哈利的破碎的皮肤，吮吸着哈利的血液，陶醉的品尝着。

哈利整个人都怔住了，对方的行为过于变态，以至于他大脑一时间无法做出任何反应，他不敢相信一个阿尔法压在自己的身上，还把自己当做欧米茄，不断在自己的脖子上寻找根本不存在的腺体。

汤姆开始兴奋，他的身体燥热起来，他想要更多，哈利身上散发的幽香侵袭了他的大脑，将他引以为豪的自控力击垮了，现在他只想尽快的拥有哈利。

“滚开！”哈利终于摸到了自己藏在裤腿的匕首，他快速的抽出，并向对方劈过去，汤姆避开了，但是这次他的速度不够快，哈利的匕首划破了他的手掌，鲜血一下溢出了很多。

哈利趁机一把推开汤姆，跑出了房间，向左边，拐进了另一个房间，哈利记得在不远处有一个房间有个很大窗户，他可以从那里逃出去。

汤姆看着自己不断流血的手掌，已经很久没有人能够伤害到他了，他与生俱来的强大使得周围的人只能选择臣服于他或者被他杀死。

哈利有着锋利的爪牙，他不是一个宠物猫，他和汤姆一样心中住着一个名为杀戮的野兽，只不过现在那头野兽世俗的观念束缚住了。汤姆更加兴奋了，一个能和他平起平坐的伴侣，他之前错了，他不应该只想着把哈利关在家里，那简直是暴殄天物，他应该带着哈利一起出去，男孩沐浴着鲜血的样子一定很美，汤姆已经可以想象的出哈利和死亡共舞的美妙时刻了。

汤姆舔掉自己手上的血，他为自己的想法颤慑起，他顺着哈利留下的踪迹追了过去，不一会儿就看到了哈利的身影。

“你是对的，你不需要我的保护，你比很多阿尔法还强大。”汤姆举起猎鹿枪，用枪托朝着对方的额头砸了下去，哈利惨叫一声，跌到在地，他的额头上全是血，但是这点力度并不会让他昏厥过去，汤姆不想弄坏他可爱的欧米茄，只是想让他感受到点疼痛而已。

但在汤姆手能抓住哈利之前，哈利站起来跑了，他非常的聪明，总是能预判到汤姆会袭击的方向，几次出乎意料的拐弯后，哈利再次消失了。

汤姆不禁有些懊恼，他刚刚应该直接把对方砸昏过去，他的欲望已经不能再等待了，他需要进入哈利的身子，尽快的标记他。汤姆闭上眼睛，集中注意力，他嗅着。哈利在流血，而汤姆对哈利血的味道再清楚不过了，很快汤姆就发现哈利跑去左边了。

“出来吧，哈利，我知道你在这个房间。”汤姆走进房间，发现地上到处散落着血迹，都是哈利的，显然哈利故意把血撒到到处都是，这样汤姆就不能确定哈利的准确方向。

这个房间有个很大的窗户，哈利一定是想从这里打破窗户逃出去，但是这个玻璃过于厚重，哈利砸了一段时间后，玻璃没碎只是出现了龟裂的痕迹，、想要砸破玻璃需要很长的时间，而汤姆此时已经追了过来，情急之下哈利把血撒的到处都是，然后躲了起来。

汤姆在房间里来回走动着，哈利听见他打开了一个柜子，但是哈利不在里面，哈利躲在一个货架后面，他屏住呼吸，尽量不发出任何声音，手里拿着通讯器，这个房间奇迹般的还存留信号，哈利赶紧出发了一个求救信号。

汤姆找了一圈也没找到哈利，这让他开始怀疑哈利不在这个房间而是跑到别的地方去了。

哈利紧张的听着汤姆的脚步声，片刻后，他听到汤姆的脚步声开始往门口移动，这让他着实松了口气。

手中的通讯器震动了一下，罗恩在接收到求救信号后反给哈利发来了信息。汤姆的脚步声停住了，下一秒他的手抓住了架子后面的哈利，将躲藏在后面的哈利硬拽了出来，哈利被重重的摔在了地上，背部因此传来巨疼，通讯机也被甩到了角落里。

“我不喜欢你向别的阿尔法寻求帮助。”汤姆扯住哈利的衣服使哈利无法挣脱他：“你还是不明白自己属于谁，对吗？”

“反正不属于你就对了。”哈利挣扎着，汤姆明显的生气了，他将哈利从地上拖起甩到了一张桌子上，然后整个身子压了上来。

“我的耐心用尽了。”汤姆的双手抓住哈利衣领，用力向两边一扯，衣服被撕裂来了，被衣服掩盖住的信息素涌出，汤姆沉浸在其中，热度迅速汇集到他的小腹，他硬了。汤姆着迷的看着哈利的胸膛，颤抖的将双手小心翼翼的覆在上面，膜拜着哈利的身体，他的欧米茄有着脆弱的皮肤，洁白的如同一块上好的玉石，这使得汤姆的保护欲越发强烈。

“别碰我！”哈利的手抵在汤姆的胸前，想要推离这个发疯的阿尔法，同时另一只抽出了匕首，朝汤姆劈去。

汤姆抓住了哈利挥舞过来的手，用力一捏，哈利吃疼的松开了匕首，他另一只手挥舞了起来，给了汤姆一拳。汤姆脸上出现了清淤，他有些困扰，他不想伤害哈利，但是哈利反抗的太激烈，再这样向下他可能就会逃跑了。于是汤姆扣住哈利的一只手，将哈利翻了个，使他面朝下，上身趴在桌子上，这样哈利就无法再打人了。

汤姆伸手摸到哈利的腰带，他解开了，将对方的裤子连同内裤一同扯下来。哈利漂亮的臀部展现在汤姆面前，饱满的曲线让汤姆很是喜欢，他用手揉捏了一下，不同于女性欧米伽的柔软，哈利摸起来更加柔韧，汤姆迷恋上了这种感觉，他又揉了一会儿，很快哈利的皮肤上就出现了红痕。

“你真是彻头彻尾的变态，我他妈的是阿尔法！”哈利忍不住爆了粗口，汤姆压在他的身上，哈利的腿可以感受到对方的欲望中心正隔着裤子顶着他，这实在太恐怖，阿尔法是不能和阿尔法性交的，他们的身体构造天生就不适合做接纳方。

汤姆笑了起，这使得哈利感觉毛骨悚然。

“别害怕，哈利，我有足够的自制力，我不会弄伤你的，我们的初次结合一定会非常棒。”汤姆的手顺着股缝摸下去，很快他就找到了入口，感觉在颤抖还有些过于干涩。

汤姆想要他的欧米茄变得湿漉漉的，这样对方的身体才能顺利的接纳他。于是汤姆将手伸到前面，他先是摸到了对方的双球，感觉沉甸甸的，接着才是哈利的欲望中心。汤姆爱抚着，哈利有着傲人的性器，男性欧米茄的性器通常都会比较弱小，那几乎就是一个装饰品，他们可以射精，但是那些精子活力很低，不能让欧米茄受孕。汤姆听说男性欧米茄的精液里面含有特殊的信息素，那可以使的一个阿尔法发疯，这使得汤姆的喉咙有些干燥，有些期待哈利尝起来是什么味道。

开始哈利因为汤姆冰冷的手一直退缩，但是现在他的体温把对方的手暖热了，这使得哈利变得更加敏感，哈利因欲望颤抖了起来，身体逐渐变热，汤姆的手很灵巧，每一次的碰触都是精心设计，他耐心的挑逗着哈利。哈利皱着眉，喘息起来，他努力控制自己，他不应该因这个邪恶男人的碰触而欲火焚身。但是哈利的身体却背叛了它，他发出了难受而压抑的呻吟，腰轻微的摆动，想要追寻更多的碰触，他的性器颤巍巍的站了起来，正积极的往汤姆的手上吐着前液。

汤姆笑了，他吻了一下哈利沾满汗水的额角，他喜欢哈利被欲望折磨的样子，他加大了力度，提高了速度，不断的在哈利敏感的地方添加热度。哈利咬紧牙关，努力不发出任何可耻的声音，他的性器正在快速的膨胀。

汤姆停顿了一下，他的手指在哈利湿润的前段摸索着，那里有一圈硬硬的东西，他疑惑了起来，那简直摸起来就像一个还没有完全膨胀起来的阿尔法节。

“我早说过了，我是阿尔法。”哈利嘲讽的说着：“里德尔先生，你喜欢我的节吗？”

汤姆的手收紧了，哈利因此痛的抖了一下。汤姆明显动摇了，他思绪混乱了起来，哈利嗅起来依旧是个欧米伽，那些信息素使得他硬的的发疼，但是哈利的身体却明显是阿尔法。汤姆皱起眉，他怎么会弄错一个人的性别，如果哈利不是欧米茄，他将无法怀孕，也无法被标记，他可以到处乱跑，散发着未被标记的诱人气味，让其他所有的人都窥探他，那些恶心的欧米茄说不定还想把自己套在哈利的节上，诱骗着哈利射出宝贵的精液，观赏哈利因欲望迷情意乱的样子。

汤姆开始愤怒，这是决不允许的！自从他看见哈利的时候哈利就是他的了！无论他是什么性别，他只能属于汤姆！

“我不在乎！”汤姆恶狠狠的抓住了哈利的头发：“你是我的，无论什么性别，你都是我的。”

“别傻了，你不能标记我，你永远都不能拥有我。”哈利挣扎着想起来，但是汤姆把他押回了桌子。

汤姆慌张起来，哈利闻起来那么棒，可是他却没法标记他，他的阿尔法本能在尖叫，不能就这样放走哈利，这他好不容易才找到的宝物。

也许阿尔法也可以标记阿尔法。

汤姆以前在法国的时候听别人说起过，如果阿尔法足够强大就可以标记另一个阿尔法，他们之间就会形成一个短暂的标记，可能一两天后就会消失。

汤姆凑近了哈利的脖子，猛的咬了下去，哈利尖叫了起来。

“你干什么！我没有腺体！”哈利叫喊着。

汤姆没有理会哈利，他的牙齿穿透了哈利的皮肤，鲜血马上涌出，汤姆的牙齿继续下沉，直到他咬住了哈利已经退化的腺体。汤姆松开了哈利，嘴上粘着血，他仔细的嗅着哈利，他闻起来没有任何变化，汤姆失望极了，他接受不了这个，这种得不到的感觉让他想出去杀死所有人。

接着，一丝细微的变化引起了汤姆的注意，哈利的气息素里混入了凌冽的清泉味，汤姆把脸埋入哈利的肩窝，不断的嗅着，但是那股味道很快就消失了，就像没有存在过一样。哈利的身子在抖，他也注意到了自己的变化。

汤姆深深的长舒一口气，太好了，虽然很短暂，但是一瞬间哈利的气息中确实混杂了汤姆的味道，他还是可以拥有哈利的，只不过事情会变得有点麻烦，也许汤姆今后每天都需要标记一次哈利，或者更短每隔12小时标记一次。

汤姆的手指摸索到哈利的后穴，那里依旧干涩，汤姆硬将手指挤了进去开始开拓哈利的身体。

“住手！你不能这样做！”哈利退缩着，他惊恐了起来，他想起来南海岸的连环强奸杀人案，汤姆即便能短暂标记哈利，那标记也会消失的很快，这意味着他会一遍一遍不停的标记，直到哈利完全屈服，或者哈利死掉。

汤姆解开了自己的裤子，他已经迫不及待的想要进入哈利的身体，用精液填满对方，再用节死死的套住他。阿尔法在极少数的情况下也会怀孕，汤姆觉得自己可以尝试一下，只要他足够强大，他的信息素说不定可以唤醒哈利肚子已经退化了的子宫。

当巨大的炙热抵在哈利的穴口时，哈利疯狂的挣扎了起来，他的手指扣着桌子，试图爬离汤姆，但是没有用，汤姆按住他的身子，开始向里推进。

“啊啊啊啊啊！停下来！”哈利尖叫了起来，那实在是太大了，他可以感觉自己被无情的撑开了，无数的疼痛随着而来，汤姆还在往里面压，哈利觉得自己的五脏六腑都被挤压到了一边，小腹明显的因异物肿胀了起来。

终于汤姆完全的进入了，哈利的身子过于美好，他炙热，而又紧致，紧密的包裹着汤姆，这种极度的亲密感使得汤姆完全沉浸在了快感之中。

“为什么你不直接杀了我！”哈利颤抖着，他脸色苍白，浑身冷汗，被一个阿尔法侵犯的耻辱感折磨着。

汤姆低头亲吻了哈利的头发。

“我永远都不会伤害你的，吾爱。”

汤姆抽动了起来，废弃的大楼里不断的回荡着哈利的尖叫，汤姆的喘息声，以及肉体碰撞的声音。

两个阿尔法的信息不断的对抗交融，这场暴力似乎永远都不会停息。


End file.
